Just Like You
by Vegetas1Love
Summary: Angsty parts to come! A song like fic about Draco renouncing the Dark Side and being kicked out. And who does he have left to turn to? Why none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, (quite a few times)


Disclaimer- I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, the radio station 99x, or, much to my dismay, Three Days Grace, and their beautiful song, Just Like You. So, yeah, HAH! You can't sue me!   
  
"GET THE DOOR BOY!" Vernon Dursley yelled up to Harry as he ate his dinner. Harry, who had become accustomed to eating in his room, ran down the stairs to answer the door. When he opened it, however, he saw the last person he would ever expect to see at his door.  
"Draco?"  
"Yes, hello, Harry. I need...your help."  
"My help? With what?"  
"Father kicked me out, I have no where to turn. He said if he saw me again he would kill me." Harry's eyes widened.  
"What could you do so bad to make him do that?"  
"I'll tell you if you let me in."  
"Ok, but follow my lead. My uncle hates people...like us."  
"Whatever." They walked in and Harry led Draco to the dinning table.  
"Uncle Vernon, this is a friend from my old school, the one before...well, you know."  
"Yes, ahem, what is your name boy?"  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"And what business do you have here, and with Harry?"  
"Sir, my father died, and I have no where to turn. I remembered Harry from school, and thought, maybe his generous and kind family could take me in, just until I find somewhere to go permanently."  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon, he attends a boarding school, so it would only be over summer, then he will be gone."  
"Well, it would only be a while. Vernon, we should let him stay." Petunia pitched in.  
"Oh, all right, but only for the summer."  
"Thank you very much, sir." Draco said.  
"Well Harry! Get the boy's trunk!"  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry picked up Draco's trunk, and Draco smirked at him. He carried it up to his room and set it by his bed.  
"You'll have to sleep on the floor, this is the only bed I have."  
"Uh, fine!"  
"So, why'd he kick you out?"  
"Because, for one, I renounced the Dark Side, and Dad's real picky about that, but to seal the deal I told him, a little secret about myself."  
"Yes, go on." Harry said getting curious.  
"I told him, I'm gay."  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah, that's what he said." Draco said swinging his feet back and forth as he sat on the corner of Harry's bed. "But, I really am good. I'm tired of liking Voldemort. I hate him, and I want Dad and the whole world to know that."  
"Admirable." Draco simply sneered at Harry. "Look, I have to go get a shower. This is a radio; it plays muggle music, that's the one thing I have to entertain you. Just press this to change the station. This turns it on, and this turns it up and down. Don't turn it up any louder than it is now, because the Dursleys are so...ugh."  
"Ok, whatever." He pretended to not care. Harry grabbed some clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom. Draco immediately got up and turned it on how Harry had showed him. It was on a station called 99x. From what Draco gathered Harry had somehow figured out a way to get stations from America. This was as station that played what muggles called rock and roll music. A song called Cold Hard Bitch by some band called Jet went off and the announcer came on.  
"Next is a new one by Three Days Grace, it's called Just Like You." Draco listened carefully to the words.  
  
'I could be mean  
  
I could be angry  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be fake  
  
I could be stupid  
  
You know I could be just like you'  
  
It reminded him so much of his and his father's relationship.  
  
'You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wring if you think that I'll be  
  
Just like you'  
  
He thought about how he just wished he could have had a chance to tell his father these words.  
  
'I could be cold  
  
I could be ruthless  
  
You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be weak  
  
I could be senseless  
  
You know I could be just like you'  
  
It was amazing how much like his father this song was describing.  
  
'You thought you were standing beside me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
  
You were only in my way  
  
You're wring if you think that I'll be  
  
Just like you'  
  
And as much as he thought the song was like him, these last words really hit him hard. They were EXACTLY what had happened.  
  
'On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you  
  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like  
  
You want me to'  
  
He turned the radio down as he heard Harry coming out of the bathroom. And much to his embarrassment, he was in only a towel, on from the waist down.  
"Harry! Uh, I was just, checking this thing out, what did you call it? A radio?"  
"Yeah, I see it's on the same channel. You like rock?"  
"I guess so. I liked that song. It reminded me of, well, of my dad."  
"Yeah, I've heard it a few songs, they're really good. You'd probably like their c.d."  
"Their what?"  
"C.d. It's this." He turned around and picked up a small silver disc. "Compact disc, c.d. It has got information on it, and when you put it in the radio this laser reads it and it plays music. It's just like listening to the radio, but it doesn't have commercials, and you can change the song."  
"That's cool. Muggles aren't all bad, I guess."  
"You want to get a shower?"  
"Yeah, sounds good." Draco walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. This gave Harry a chance to change. He dropped the towel to the floor, not knowing that Draco had turned around and was standing in the doorway. Draco watched as the towel slowly fell to the ground, and looked Harry's body up and down. He wasn't chiseled or anything, but he was built in his own small way. Draco coughed.  
"Hum Hem." Harry jumped and turned around.  
"DRACO!" He screamed and pulled his boxers on quickly.  
"Funny, I had you pinned as a briefs type."  
"Huh! Very funny. Now, why are you checking me out at my doorway?"  
"You forgot to give me a towel." Harry picked up the green towel he had bee using, and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. "Thanks."  
"No problem."  
  
A/N- So? You like? Too weird? Not weird enough? I like the image of Harry's naked butt, but hey! So, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter when my muse comes back from vacation in the Bahamas. 


End file.
